


ХХІІІ

by WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Ancient History RPF, Historical RPF, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Poetry, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: Глаза богини движутся, глаза мертвеца застыли.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_тексты_M_E





	ХХІІІ

**Author's Note:**

> ХХІІІ — номер песни Илиады, описывающая погребение Патрокла.

На закате кровь Урана стекает в море  
Богиня смоковница с сотней зрелых грудей  
Из растресканных сосцов струится мед кровь и молоко  
На закате  
На поля Илиона  
На горящие воды Скамандра

Глаза богини движутся  
Глаза мертвеца застыли

Спины прямы  
Плечи прямы  
Глазницы пусты  
Шаг не сделан  
И сжаты кулаки

Двенадцать юношей и Поликсена будут зарезаны словно овцы  
На закате  
Зарезаны там где мирмидонцы торят тропы в ржавых копьях хвои  
Где боги пьют кровь разбавленную морем треть к двум  
Где Ахиллес  
Где Неоптолем  
Вонзает нож  
С хрустом  
С древней улыбкой скорби

Глаза танцующих застыли  
Руки плакальщиц горят

Царапины сколов  
На мраморе лиц  
Волосы в кулаке

На закате солнце  
Срезает рыжие пряди  
В знак памяти  
Разбрасывая костры по берегу  
Складывая костер из волос  
Срубленных с затылка горы Ида  
В знак вечности

Тело умащено зеленым медом  
Тело умащено синим вином  
Корка крови пыль вой  
Прах и кости люди звери  
Гремит многолюдный  
Щит поднебесья  
Солнце - золотая урна  
Косы плакальщиц - дым

Тени на разогретых камнях -  
Дым

Двенадцать юношей и Поликсена  
Оскалятся розовым хребтом  
Где в сладкой гари обещано  
Встретимся на берегу  
На другом берегу  
Геллеспонта

Где второе имя славы - смерть

Ахиллес плачет  
С древней улыбкой скорби

Зубы мертвеца застыли  
В улыбке  
В ответ


End file.
